


Um anjo, uma ex-demônio e álcool

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel e Anya saem para beber juntos - Dean/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um anjo, uma ex-demônio e álcool

“Você realmente quer que eu passe a minha tarde com um demônio ?” Castiel disse um tanto perplexo e bastante irritado para o caçador a sua frente.  
“Não é como se você já não tivesse feito isso a isso antes.” disse Dean  
“Tais ocasiões foram apenas por motivos profissionais, não sociais”  
“É sair com ela ou ficar o dia inteiro encarando o papel de parede até eu e a caça-vampiros voltarmos da outra dimensão”  
“Eu escolho o papel de parede a um demônio sob quaisquer circunstâncias”  
“Tecnicamente falando eu sou uma ex-demônio e um membro muito funcional da sociedade, na verdade há anos já descobri o meu amor pelo adorável sistema capitalista” Anya disse.  
Castiel olha para Dean com desespero, o caçador não sabe se sente pena ou se ri da situação. Castiel respira fundo e tenta ver as coisas do lado positivo ,pelo menos Dean não o está incentivando a fazer sexo com essa mulher como ele já fizera antes.  
“Então onde vocês dois vão ?” Dean perguntou.  
“Tem um ótimo bar há alguns quarteirões daqui”  
“Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, da última vez que ele foi num bar ele o bebeu todo, literalmente”  
“Parece divertido, um bar vai ser então” Anya disse já puxando o anjo para a porta pelo sobretudo.

XXX

Castiel achou que se enrolasse por meia hora e fosse embora já seria o suficiente para cumprir sua cota de socialização com os locais pelo resto da vida, mas quando passou meia hora ele não foi embora, nem quando passou uma, ou quando passou três, ele aprendera os benefícios do álcool quando estava se tornando humano e conversar com Anya não era tão ruim assim, a lógica de pensamento dela fazia bem mais sentido do que a da maioria dos humanos que já conhecera e ela dividia algumas de suas saudades quanto a alguns elementos do século dezoito, e algumas de suas dúvidas quanto ao uso de celulares.  
“Eu já aceitei o fato que todos os mortais são malucos. Especialmente os homens” Anya disse.  
“Eu sei. Teimosos, arrogantes, só te chamam quando precisam de você, não apreciam nada do que você faz e te comparam a um bebê gigante com assas”  
“É” Castiel disse terminando o copo de vodca com um só gole e apontando para o barman servir mais.  
“Mas eles valem a pena não valem ? Humanos, a maneira como eles querem tudo, como eles tentam, como eles te surpreendem. E sexo também é bem agradável “  
“Eu não saberia nada sobre isso”  
“Você não tem relações românticas/sexuais com o caçador que foi com a Buffy para outra dimensão ?”  
“Não”  
“Você gostaria de ter ?”  
“Não. Sim. Talvez. Sim. Definitivamente sim. Por acaso tem algum feitiço da verdade nessa cidade ?”  
“Não que eu saiba mas essas coisas acontecem bastante aqui em Sunnydale. Mas se eu fosse apostar acho que seria só o álcool e o seu prazer pela minha companhia falando”  
Castiel não respondeu ,ele temia que fosse verdade.  
“Então anjo, quais são as suas opiniões quanto a hambúrgueres e karaokê ?”  
“Eu gosto do primeiro, nunca tive experiência com o segundo e não acho que seja prudente ter”  
“Então está decidido, hambúrgueres e karaokê vai ser !”  
Depois disso houve hambúrgueres e karaokê, assim como a morte de alguns vampiros, uma ida no parque e uma quase ida a prisão, e como Anya classificou o inicio de uma bela amizade.

XXX

Na manhã seguinte já saindo de Sunnydale ,Dean recebeu a seguinte mensagem em seu celular :  
Dean Winchester, eu te recomendo passar a tratar o seu anjo um pouco melhor se você não quiser que a fúria de um demônio de vingança seja jogada sobre você (eu ainda conheço as pessoas certas no meu antigo ramo). Ah e se o Cas estiver aí pode dizer para ele que eu aceito o seu convite de sair de novo semana que vem, mal posso esperar.  
Te desejo tudo de bom, Anya

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas


End file.
